Angels and Mages
by YandereKanojo
Summary: Gray is satisfied with the life he has at Fairy Tail and had no plans in changing anything. Until one day a blue haired girl with wings appears out of nowhere. Wait what was that? Gray is her master? "Juvia is here to do whatever pleasures Gray-sama." Crap! "Hormones don't betray me now!" Slight AU: GRUVIA some GALE, JERZA, NALU.


Hello this is my 1st fanfiction here. I hope this one is ok. It's base on the anime Sora no Otoshimono, but it won't follow the storyline of that anime. I just thought I'll base my story from there. :3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the anime Sora no Otoshimono.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gateways and Gods.

Gray liked peace and quiet. Well the type of peace and quiet that was normal for Fairy Tail. The fights, brawls and messy type of peace and quiet. Is that even peace or quiet? It is for him. Because that's what he considers normal. It was his routine. Go to the guild have a fight with the flame brain Natsu, talk with Erza, Lucy or Wendy. Then pick a mission with the usual fights included in it. Yup, that was normal for him and he did not want anything changed. He liked it just the way it is.

And today was just like any of those days. After his usual fight with Natsu, that left half of the guild in a mess, he picked up a flyer for a mission at the board. He needed to go on one since his expenses were piling up. Most of it for solo or dual missions. The solo missions were on low payment and only dual once were good enough. He picked up a flyer that said,

**_WANTED:_**

_Assistance for researchers needed. _

_We need two Mages to guard and assist our researcher in her expedition at Posdein Ruins, Marlot village for 3 days._

**_PAYMENT: 500,000 Jewels_**

500,000 jewels. That was pretty big for just watching over some researcher for 3 days. Maybe there were some dangerous bandits or dark guilds that would go after them. The flyer didn't say mention any more details about the mission.

Well it's not like Gray is a weak mage. But he needed to go with another person on this mission if he wants to take it. It seems like a good one so he decided to accept it. Now who to go it with? Natsu is deffinetly not an option. In a group yeah he could handle him but the last time they went in a dual mission they ended up not coming back for three days because they kept on fighting each other. It took Erza and the rest of the team to get them back. Erza had to beat the pulp out of them to do so.

Gray shivered at that memory. _'Not Natsu for sure.' _He said to himself.

Erza? No she had a mission already. Lucy? If he ask Lucy then Natsu would never allow it just to be the two of them. The dragon slayer would definitely come along. Wendy? Hmmm yeah that could work. And the Exceed Chalie would tag along which would be helpful for look out.

So Gray decided to ask the small blue haired slayer if she wanted to go to the mission. Walking towards Wendy with flyer in hand he asked, "Hey Wendy, want to go on a mission with me? The payment is 500,000 jewels to guard some researcher." Gray stared at the small girl. She looked a bit pale. "Are you ok?"

Wendy looked up the ice mage. "Oh." She was surprised that Gray was there. "I'm fine Gray, sure I'll go on the mission with you. When do we leave?" She smiled at him.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't look too well."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled wider this time.

"Ok if you say so. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 11;30. I'll meet you at the train station."

Wendy nodded. "Ok Gray, see you."

Gray went to Mira to have the flyer checked and confirmed. While the Exceed Charlie went to Wendy with a stern look on her face. "You shouldn't have accepted the mission. You just came back from one and you haven't had any sleep since." She said angrily.

"I'll be fine Charlie. And this is the first time Gray asked me to a mission. I can't say no." Wendy lightly laughed. But Charlie was not amused at all though she didn't say anything.

* * *

The next day at 12 noon Magnolia train station. Gray waited for Wendy to arrive but not a sign of the blue haired mage could be seen. He was getting impatient and worried. She was 30 minutes late. Wendy was never late. The train would leave for Marlot in just 5 minutes. Where was she? Is she ok? She was pale when he asked her for the mission. Gray was now sitting inside the train still hopping for Wendy to arrive. Then he saw the Exceed Charlie flying towards the window near him but no Wendy.

"Charlie, where's Wendy?" Gray asked a bit worried.

"She can't get out of bed. She is too exhausted from her previous mission and can't go with you." Charlie said with an angry face as if blaming Gray for what happened to Wendy.

"What?!" Gray half shouted. He should have known that Wendy was not feeling well. She looked pale when he saw her yesterday. He should just cancel the mission and go to Wendy to check up on her. "Is she ok?"

"She is fine. Just resting." Said Charlie. "I only came here to tell you because she asked me to say how sorry she is she couldn't go. That's all." And she left without saying another word.

"I should go and-" but Gray's statement was cut short as the train was about to leave the station. He saw an attendant and said "Hey wait I'm getting off the train."

"I'm sorry sir but we can't stop the train now. You will have to wait until the next station. Please sit down." And the attendant walked away.

The next station was at Marlot. _'Damn it. That's three hours away.'_ He would be wasting his time going there for nothing. He cursed under his breath at his bad luck. Yeah he was worried and feeling guilty at what happen to Wendy but how will the researcher react when she finds out that she only has on mage to guard her. For sure she'd be sending him back or ask for another mage to go. A complete waste of his time. He slumped into his seat. _'Oh well, I'll just have to go with the flow.'_

* * *

Three hours later at Marlot train station a topless ice mage got off the train. (He lost his shirt while he was staring at the window. He had no idea how it happened.) So this was Marlot. It was Gray's first time to go the place since the area was mostly occupied with just a small population of non-magical people. The station was small and open air. It was more of a drop off area than a station. He looked around. Mira said the researcher would great him there once he arrived but he there wasn't anyone there. So he waited for 10 minutes until his patient was reaching its limit.

"I'm I suppose to wait here until I sprout vines?" Said Gray with a scrawl on his face. He was tried form the trip and after what had happened he wasn't in the mood for anything. He stood up and looked around. Then suddenly from up above the sky there was a small speck that grew larger and larger. Gray stared at the unidentified flying object for a while.

Stare… it's getting nearer… stare…. It's getting bigger.. stare… it's starting to take shape.. stare… IT'S AN AIR GLYDER HEADING STRAIGHT AT HIM!

"What the fuck?!" The surprise almost left him no time to dodge the thing heading at him. Fortunately he was able to at the last minute.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray just stared at the crash area of the U.F.O. in confusion. In the crash area of the glider a woman suddenly stood up. She brushed of the dirt that was on her white lab coat and adjusted her glasses.

"My calculations were a tad off.. hmm…" She stood there just contemplating as if nothing had happened. Gray looked like he had seen the weirdest thing in his life. "Excuse me? Who are you?" He asked the strange woman.

She snapped her head at him and stared.. just stared…

"Hello?" He said after not getting any other response.

"AH!" She pointed a finger at him. Gray almost jumped back in surprised. This woman was a heck of a weirdo.

"You must be the mage that I ordered!" her hands went up in the air and grinned really wide.

Ordered? What was he, a pizza delivery? "You're the scientist that requested for mages to assistance and guarding?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yes yes yes! Those guys at the facility wouldn't allow me to go on my own they said I had to have some guards with me to watch over me to make sure I was safe heck like I was a kid or something that couldn't take care of myself Im 29 years old for crying out loud I can even tie my own shoe laces already and they still think I should have someone to go with me on this expedition at the ruins those old farts think too much stupid stupid stupid…. Hey weren't there supposed to be two of you that I ordered?"

Gray mouth hanged opened. This woman was crazy! First she nearly crashed into him with an air glider then she starts talking without using any pauses. She's wearing a lap coat and wears glasses. Her brown hair was tied up in a very messy loose bun. What did they call these types again? Eccentric! Gray was dealing with an eccentric mad scientist! Just his luck. Eccentric people were the least his types to deal with. This mission was definitely off.

"Well yeah, my partner for this mission got sick suddenly and I had to go alone. I'm here to-"

"THAT'S FINE!" She screeched. "Good there are lesser people in this expedition I don't like having a lot of people with me anyway that's good good well off we go then shall we Abs-kun?" She started walking towards him and grabbed his arm and continued to pull a confused Gray out of the station.

"Wha-? Abs-kun?" He was going to tell her that the mission was off and she went on saying that it's ok? And what's with the nickname?

"What?" She stopped and looked back at him. "We are wasting time we should go already!"

"Wait!" He pulled his hand out of her grab. "I'm here to say that the mission is off and my name is not Abs! Since my partner is not available I'll have to cancel this mission."

"Well you didn't tell me your name duh!" She crossed her arms and faced him. "And I thought that fairy tail mages don't back down on any mission."

And that irked Gray. It wasn't just the statement, which was very true, that irked him it was the way she said it. It was half mocking and challenging. He can't back down now.

"Fine." He will take the job. "I'll do it." The look on the scientist face was ecstatic and she suddenly grabbed Grays hand and started shaking it like his hand was going to fall off.

"GREAT! Oh yeah I'm Dr. Gail Brandies nice working with you Abs-kun!"

"My name is Gray Fullbuster! Don't call me Abs-kun!" But Dr. Gail wasn't listening at all. His head was aching… this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

So there they were at the site of the Ruins. After an hour travel towards the site (which was the most annoying hour Gray had to endure) there were finally there. "So here it is. Pretty neh?" Gail said without looking at him. She actually used a pause for the first time since they met and somehow Gray can understand why this time.

The place was really pretty... no, scratch that, it's beautiful. The structures were old but they were still marble white with plants and vines curled around them. Flowers were blooming all over the place. And a small pool of crystal clear water with water lilies was at the center of the ruins. It looked like paradise. Gray was amazed to see something that looked like it popped out of story books.

"We can set up camp here. Please help me with the equipment Abs-kun." She was talking normally now. He guessed that she was the type who becomes normal when working. Well that was good news for him, except for the Abs-kun part. Gray went on with the preparations for camp. He set up the two tents they were going to use to sleep in while the doctor went ahead in placing her research equipment on a table they set up earlier. Their camp was near a tower that gave them shade from the sun.

"This place used to be an ancient site for worship. People here used to believe that water was a way to communicate with the gods." Gail sat in the middle of the camping ground. "Communicate with the gods?" Gray repeated. She stood up and pointed at the tower near them. "Legends say when the silver moon reaches the tower, the mirrors inside it will reflect toward the pool." She then pointed at the pool. "Once the reflected moon beam reaches the pool, a gateway will open. The gateway to the gods." She then walked near the pool and kneeled near it. She was smiling all the while.

"What's a silver moon?" The raven haired man asked. He had never heard of a silver moon before.

"Oh you're a curious one I see… good good!" Dr. Gail grinned and stood up. "The silver moon is the blue moon that turns silver."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That's it."

"That's all? No other explanation?"

A vein on his head started to twitch.

"Nope."

"How does it turn silver?"

"Nobody knows."

It twitched even more. _'Ok Gray calm down. You cannot scream at her no matter how annoyed you are. She is the client after all.' _ Inhale, exhale. "Ok, so you don't know why it turns silver. What do you know?"

"Hohohohoho.. Abs-kun-"

"It's Gray!"

"Whatever! The reason I am here is to study this legend. Ever since I was young I have heard the stories of this place. You see I was born in the town near here." She smiled at Gray. "You may think that this all but a silly story. That it couldn't be real. But! Let me show you!" She practically ran towards the camp, took a book that was 2 inches thick, opened it at some page and shoved the thing at Gray's face.

The ice mage took the book before the woman had the chance to suffocate him with it. It was full of charts, tables and pictures that looked really blurred. Notes and scribbles were written all over it. He didn't understand anything about it one bit. "And this is..?" He looked back at the woman with a scowl on his face.

"That's the data that I have collected over the years." She took the book from him. "The charts show an increased in magical activity in this place as each passing year." *Flips pages* "Each year as the blue moon draws closer a 5% increase in noted each time." *Pulls out picture* "See this?" Gray looked at a picture of a blurry white light. "What is that?"

"This!" She held the picture up in the air. "Is a picture taken 50 years ago. On that year an increased in magical energy was noted at 60%! 60%! For some reason on that year during a blue moon the gateway must have opened! The blue moon turned silver Abs-kun!" She was starting to look like a mad woman. Gray was starting to regret asking her.

"Tonight, the blue moon will rise and I Dr. Gail Brandies will discover the secrets of the silver moon!"

Gateways and gods? Who in their right minds would believe in such a thing? Yeah sure magic existed but a gateway to the gods? It was too far fetch. If gods really existed then why didn't they just show up instead of hiding in heaven or whatever place they are supposed to be? He didn't believe a bit of it. _'Well whatever.' _He's going to be paid 500,000 jewels anyway. After this mission is was back to his peace and quiet.

"I appreciate you being here." The tone of the doctor's voice suddenly turned soft. "I've wanted to go on this expedition for a long time, but the old guys at the top won't allow me until I've gathered enough data to perk their interest. And finally when I did it took me a lot of convincing to get permission from them. You see… this is my dream since I was a child." She smiled a softly while looking down on the book.

A feeling of empathy swept inside of him. He had to admit it he was a sucker for people who were passionate about something. She may be crazy and ecstatic but like Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail she was someone who worked hard for what she had believed in. And he respects those kinds of people. People who fought for what they believed in and what they wanted.

"I see. All right then lets prepare whatever we need to prepare for the blue moon. I'll do what I can to help you out." He then walked back to the camp site. It was then and there that the ice mage decided that helping out this crazy scientist wasn't going to be that bad after all.

"ABS-KUN! YOU ARE THE BEST! BWAHAHAHAH!"

Gray cringed. Or he could be wrong.

* * *

A/N: I got lazy.. was supposed to write this story until Juvia appeared but I got lazy.. sorry guys. Well I hope this was ok. Sorry for the grammar and spelling. Sorry if it was OCC. I'll do better next time I promise X

I know it's not that exciting yet but chapter 2 will be better since Juvia will appear by then. :)

I'll upload chapter two around next week I'm going to be busy for a bit since I cosplay and I have to make my costume for the event next week.. hehehe. Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate it if you comment of what you think of it .:3

Until next time. :3


End file.
